The Revengers
The Revengers is the 9th episode of the sixth season, and 120th episode overall. Wakey, wakey. Let's hope in this nightmare, father doesn't know best. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary After a run-in with an increasingly paranoid Bart, Blair grows alarmingly concerned for Chuck’s safety. However, feeling confident that his father will never hurt him, Chuck makes a deal that could change his life. Wanting to make things better for Chuck, Blair devises a plan with the help of Serena, Georgina, Ivy, and Sage to try and get what they need out of Bart. Meanwhile, Nate's financial dilemma finally lands him in a place that he never thought he would be. Recap The episode begins with Blair and Chuck at a party, where they play a game of transferring an orange from neck to another. Blair takes it from Chuck, and is then forced to be neck to neck with Bart. He whispers to her that any day now she can wake up dead if she isn't careful, and Blair cries to leave her alone. She suddenly wakes up, revealing it was a dream. Meanwhile, Dan is apartment searching with Georgina, using money from his recent movie deal, when he finds the perfect one. He tells the realtor that he'll take it, but she tells him that the co-op for the building is strict and he'll need a good reference to get in. At The Empire, Chuck is on the phone with Lily; frustrated that she couldn't remember more from the microfilms, and that the information is useless without the pin numbers. He thanks her anyway, then Blair arrives. She notices an article on the party in Bart's honor that is being held that night, and mentions to Chuck that it's too and they couldn't find the evidence because the party would be the perfect place to reveal his crimes. She suddenly has the idea to bluff a confession out of Bart; but Chuck is skeptical, as he doesn't want to hurt Lily. She asks what would Bart do if he didn't think Lily did it. Outside, Nate is walking with Sage before meeting with Bart. She notices he's very nervous, and tells him Bart might grow tired of the meetings. Nate doesn't believe that, but kisses her anyway. At the VDW's, Serena calls her old LA contact Marshall, asking him to call her if he knows of any sets that need help as she'll be in California the next day. She's packing up her room when Blair and Chuck arrive, and lies that she's just going through her closet. They explain their plan ask her if she has any idea where Ivy might be, and Serena answers that she might be at CeCe's Hamptons house because that's where she last went when she disappeared. Serena calls the house, and Ivy answers. She tells her she wants to make amends and asks if she wants to meet for lunch. Ivy agrees, then calls William to tell him she's making amends with Serena. Outside, Nate tells Bart he stole Chuck's phone. He mentions that he noticed Chuck called Ivy a few times, and Bart takes this information in. At The Oak Room, Ivy arrives to meet with Serena and is surprised to discover Blair and Chuck also there. They explain their plan to her, and that her role is to be the goat; aka the bait to lure a confession from Bart. Chuck tells her that as far as Bart is concerned, she made copies of the microfilm so he isn't in the clear yet. Her phone begins to ring and Nate, who has shown up by this point, tells her that's probably Bart. She answers and Bart asks where she is. She tells him and he replies that he is on his way there for a chat. Before the others can leave, police storm the restaurant and arrest Nate for fraud. Outside, Serena, Blair, Nate, and Ivy discuss what happened. They realize that Bart figured out Nate was playing double agent and used him as bait. Chuck says he needs to go to Bart and see what he proposes to save Nate, and Blair asks Serena to accompany him to make sure nothing happens. They take off, leaving Blair and Ivy, who leave together for Blair's apartment. At the VDW's, Dan meets with Bart and asks him to write a recommendation for him to get the apartment. Bart offers Dan the opportunity to write a nice article about him in conjunction with the New York Real Estate's Man of The Year Party, since he's the one being honored. Dan agrees, and they make the deal for Bart to write the recommendation while Dan writes the article. Chuck and Serena then walk into the apartment. Dan stops Serena in her tracks and asks for a chance to explain himself. She rejects him, then walks away. Upstairs, Bart tells Chuck that the only way for Nate to get out of prison, is if he leaves New York forever to live in Moscow, Russia. Chuck refuses his proposal and leaves. At the Waldorf's, Blair is waiting with Ivy for news on Chuck. Ivy tells her that she's on their side and she needs to help if she wants to be free to be with the man she loves. Blair gets a text telling her that the dress samples at Waldorf Designs turned out all wrong and she needs to go there and handle it. She warns Ivy not to move and leaves. Meanwhile, Sage goes to see Nate in jail. She tells him she called someone to help, and Howard walks into the room. Elsewhere outside, Blair's car suddenly stops and while she's asking why they're stopped, Bart hops into the car and they pull into traffic. Soon after, Chuck runs to where she was and finds Bart waiting alone. He tells him that Blair is unharmed and upstairs, but she's only fine because he decided to let her be fine. He again offers to let Chuck reconsider his offer, alluding to the idea that maybe if he doesn't, Blair might end up dead or Lily might end up hurt. He instructs Chuck to leave for Moscow and everyone he's ever cared about will be safe. Back at the jail, Howard tells Nate that he's probably being victimized due to his mistakes. Nate admits that he isn't being victimized because he's guilty. He also tells him that the only person who can drop the charges is Bart; and there's no way he would. While leaving the atelier, Blair calls Dorota to tell her that she's fine and to make sure Ivy stays on the couch. When she walks outside, she realizes her car is gone. She calls the company, who tell her that she is still inside it, but also where the car is. At the VDW's, Dan arrives to see Bart and discovers he got a copy of the nice article he wrote on Serena. He explains that while he was trying to write the ultimate expose on her, he realized he was still in love with her but that he published the negative article to show Serena he wasn't afraid of her. Bart assures him he made the right decision, and to let Rufus serve as a cautionary tale: the good guy never wins. He also lets it slip that Serena is planning to move to Los Angeles. At the airport tarmac, Blair arrives to stop Chuck. She begs him not to leave, but he tells her that letting him go is the right choice. As a goodbye, she asks him to kiss her. He does, then gets on the plane. That evening, Blair collects Georgina, Ivy, Sage, and Serena together to take down Bart. She has Georgina hand out programs that contain the horses Bart bought to cover up the oil deal, Sage continually call him with Bruce Caplan's phone, Ivy hand out coasters that may or may not contain copies of the microfilm, and Serena subtly show him the slideshow with the pics Amira sent. Meanwhile, Dan tracks down Serena at the party and asks her if she's really leaving. She tells him that she is, but that he can easily write mean things about her from a distance. He pleads with her to let him explain, but she isn't interested in hearing it. Blair then approaches Bart, accompanied by Iman. She tells him that she knows what he did to her horse and he probably had her father killed too. Bart pulls Blair aside, and drops his phone in a bowl of water. He tells her he knows what she's trying to do, but while they're talking, Blair notices a news story reporting that a Bass Industries plane has gone missing and there is no communication or known survivors. In the other room, an announcer introduces Dan to introduce Bart to the crowd. Dan enters the stage and begins to talk up the man who is a personal inspiration and the center of the Bass family. He welcomes Chuck to the stage, and a tearful Blair is beyond glad to see him. Chuck tells everyone that Bart tried to have him killed, but is escorted away by security. Bart takes the stage, and blames Chuck's outburst on his history with drugs and alcohol. He thanks everyone for coming, then confronts Dan. He tells him he overestimated him and stalks off. Dan walks up to Blair and she thanks him for doing the right thing. He asks where Serena is, and then tells her that she is moving to LA. Blair replies that if Serena moves away, she will never forgive him for making her leave town. Meanwhile, Nate and Howard find Bart. Howard asks for Bart to drop the charges, but Bart refuses. He tells them to enjoy themselves while they can and walks away. Elsewhere, Blair finds Serena and asks if she's leaving. Serena apologizes, saying she's terrible at goodbyes. Blair tries to stop her, reminding her of the time she almost ran away to France (in A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate), but that Serena taught her that things are never as bad as they seem. Serena replies that she needs to leave to escape her own shadow. She hugs Blair and leaves. On the roof, Bart corners Chuck. Chuck begins recording, and Chuck reveals he knows that the pilot parachuted to safety while he was left to die on the plane. Bart walks closer, grabs Chuck's phone, and throws it. Downstairs, Blair runs up to Georgina, Ivy, and Sage asking where Chuck is. Georgina says he's still there, and Sage pipes in that she last saw Bart on the elevator. At The Empire, Nate explains his situation to Howard. He promises to Nate that he knows he can achieve whatever he strives to do and leaves as Sage arrives. She assures him his dad was right, and he has a way to save things. She encourages him to look through his research one last time, and he agrees to. At the party, Blair heads for the stairs because the elevator isn't in service. At the VDW's, Dan meets Serena in the lobby and reveals he bought an apartment in her building. He tells her he still loves her, but she tells him she won't fall for that again. She starts to head out the door but before she leaves, Dan slips an envelope into her bag. Back on the roof, Bart tells Chuck he is his one big failure and that there is no way to win against him while slowly backing him up to the edge of the building. Chuck punches him in the face, and when Bart gets back up, he lunges at Chuck but accidentally launches himself onto the side of the building. Blair arrives on the roof and screams as she sees Bart hanging there. Bart begs Chuck to save him, but Chuck stays still. Bart loses his grip and slips off the top of the building. Blair tells Chuck they need to get out of there, and they run away. The episode ends with a "To be continued..." Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Kaylee DeFer as Ivy Dickens * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen (Voice only, she does not physically appear in the episode) * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey (Credit only, as he does not appear in the episode) Recurring/Guest Cast * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Sofia Black D'Elia as Sage Spence * Robert John Burke as Bart Bass * Sam Robards as Howard Archibald * Hina Abdullah as Iman Hassan * Jason Pomeranc as Himself Soundtrack * Hanging On by Ellie Goulding * Are Lovers by Minaars * Buccaneer Mystery by I Am In Love * Busy Hands by Minaars * Mutiny by Married To The Sea * Just a Thought by Lady Mary Memorable Quotes Nate: '''I don't know how Claire Danes does this. Spying hurts my head. _______________________________ '''Ivy: '''I need to help you get rid of Bart if I wanna come back to New York to be with the man that I love. We have a pact, just like you and Chuck. '''Blair: '''Rufus? What kind of cockamamie pact did you make with Rufus? '''Ivy: '''It's not Rufus! Although I'm not at liberty to name names at this time. '''Blair: '''Really? Because I was just dying to know. _______________________________ '''Dan (to Bart on Serena): '''I was trying to make her fall in love with me again so I could write the ultimate expose: Bringing Down the Golden Girl. But while I was busy trying to win her affections, I realized I was still in love with her. _______________________________ '''Chuck: '''Just have faith in me. This one last time. '''Blair: '''But I've waited too long and I need to be with you now! '''Chuck: '''Blair, trust me. Letting me go is the right thing to do. '''Blair: '''No. Don't get on the plane, Bart has already hurt so many people- '''Chuck: '''I know what my father is capable of but he would never try to kill his own son. '''Blair: '''Then.. do one thing before you go. Kiss me, Chuck Bass. _______________________________ '''Georgina (to Sage): '''Ha, phone stealing? Seriously? That is the training bra of treachery. _______________________________ '''Blair (to Georgina, Serena, Ivy, and Sage): '''Bart Bass may be able to fool the FBI, but he has never had to face off against Blair Waldorf and her bitches. _______________________________ '''Bart (on the programs): '''Did you give this to anyone else? '''Georgina: '''No. '''Bart: *crumples it up* 'Georgina: '''Oh... unless you count everybody here. _______________________________ '''Serena (to Dan): '''My world turned you from a person with integrity into a cruel satirist. I mean, you're worse than Gossip Girl, at least she has a conscience. _______________________________ '''Chuck: '''My father is being honored here as a humanitarian, but the last time I checked, humanitarians honor human life. And he just tried to have his own son killed. Isn't that why you look so surprised? You put me on that plane to die? _______________________________ '''Blair (to Serena): '''But there's no Sara Beth's in LA. Or Serendipity. Or me. _______________________________ '''Serena: '''I have no interest in being psychoanalyzed by my evil biographer. '''Dan: '''Serena, I know I've hurt you, but I still love you. Ive lost track of it at times, I've made mistakes, I've made massive, heartbreaking mistakes - but I have ''never stopped loving you. 'Serena: '''Well, excuse me if I don't fall for that, or you, ever again. _______________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''The Avengers. * This is Sam Robards (Howard Archibald)'s first appearance in the show since season four. * This is Robert John Burke (Bart Bass)'s last real time appearance on the show. Video Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes